Qué tiene de interesante ser Mortífago
by Edeiel
Summary: Una paranoia... Los de Marina D'Or contratarán a Voldie para vender apartamentos...


¿Qué tiene de interesante ser Mortífago?  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin.  
  
Hola, muy buenas a todos los magos y brujas del mundo mágico. Mi nombre es Edeiël Okita y me encuentro ante la gran mansión de Lucius Malfoy, en el norte de Inglaterra, donde me he citado con él para que me lleve ante el Señor Tenebroso y hacerle una entrevista sobre el siguiente tema: ¿Por qué tendría un mago que hacerse Mortífago?. Bueno, parece que el señor Malfoy viene puntual. Buenos días, señor Malfoy - él mira mi cámara con una extraña expresión. Buenos días. ¿Tiene que venir ese tipo con nosotros? - señala al cámara. Es necesario, señor Malfoy, si Lord Voldemort quiere captar adeptos, tenemos que grabar el reportaje ¿no cree? - Malfoy hizo un gesto de desagrado - Muy bien, ¿cómo vamos a ir a ver a Lord Voldemort? Por la chimenea - se dio la vuelta y nos guió hasta la casa. Allí un muchacho rubio de unos diecisiete años nos recibió con un gesto similar al de Malfoy. Sin duda, ese debía ser. ¡¡Tú eres Draco!! - dije. Según el día. - ¬¬ "Qué tipo más simpático, hay que ver." (nótese la ironía.) Malfoy padre nos llevó a una gran sala y encendió la chimenea. ¿Sabes usar esto? - me enseñó unos polvos en una maceta (sí, al final, tanto dinero y tanta majadería para que luego tengan los polvos flu en una macetilla.) Polvos Flu. psí. - cogí un puñado. Vale - entró en la chimenea él primero - ¡Mansión de Lord Voldemort! - miré cómo desaparecía entre una llamarada verde. Si hubiera sabido que la casa de Voldie. digoooo. de Lord Voldemort aparece en el plano de la red Flu, me habría ido yo sola. - Draco me dirigió una mirada torva - ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? - puse los brazos en jarras - Que sepas que no me intimida el que tu papaíto sea un mortífago - le saqué la lengua y tras echar los polvos (nada de pensamientos impuros, que os veo venir.) me metí en la chimenea - ¡Mansión de Lord Voldemort! - vueltas, vueltas, más vueltas. nunca he montado en una montaña rusa y pongo a Dios por testigo que jamás lo haré. mi estómagooooo. Caí espanzurrada a los pies de alguien. Miré para arriba y vi a Malfoy - Podría ayudar, ya que está - él me miró con cierto desprecio y me dio la espalda - Capullo - me miró de nuevo con cara de "haré como que no te he oído, aunque sí te he oído, no quiero malgastar una maldición contigo" y me dio de nuevo la espalda. Cuando conseguí ponerme de rodillas (el cámara me había caído encima. a partir de hoy tiene restringido el acceso al cajón de las chucherías.) algo me cayó encima y volví a quedar aplastada contra el suelo. ¿Te quitas de en medio? - esa voz. Vete a la mierda, Draco, si no quitas tu culo de mi espalda te hago un imperius y te pongo a bailar la jota sobre una pelota de tenis. - con un gruñido se levantó y después yo. Sacudí mis vaqueros - Deberían contratar a una señora de la limpieza, el que sea un malo malismo no le da derecho a ser un cerdo cerdismo. - Malfoy me dirigió otra mirada asesina - ¿Quiere un caramelito? - le ofrecí uno de fresa que tenía en mi bolsillo (a saber desde cuando.) Entonces vi que alguien con una túnica hasta el suelo, con capucha y un enano gordo y con cara de rata pegado a los faldones entraba en la habitación. Los dos Malfoy se arrodillaron ante él - Voldemort, ¿verdad? - supuse que debajo de aquella capucha me miraba el tipo ese - Creí que era más alto. - Malfoy me golpeó una rodilla con su bastón, sin resultados - ¿Te vas a esta quietecito? Eso ha picado, borrico - me rasqué y miré a Voldemort. Malfoy se levantó y me obligó a que me arrodillara (como soy mú burra, no pudo conmigo XDD) - Está claro que quieres pelea, ¿no rubiales? - le miré a los ojos (wow, que ojos, por Amaterasu, que mirada.) Arrodíllate ante el señor Tenebroso - le miré de arriba abajo ¿Me vas a obligar a hacerlo si no lo hago por propia voluntad? - asintió - ¿Tú y cuántos más? - me crucé de brazos. Enrojeció de ira y levantó su varita. La cogí y la miré - Qué bonita. y que larga. ¿tienes algún tipo de trauma, cariño? - mi cámara comenzó a reírse y yo le seguí. De pronto, Voldemort soltó unas cuantas carcajadas - Ô_o ·_· - (Lucius) XDDDDD - (mi cámara) ¬¬ - (Draco) ¡Jajajaja! ¿Tú eres la chica que tenía que venir a entrevistarme? - se quitó la capucha y pude ver a un tipo parecido a Jeremy Irons (qué, de ilusión también se vive, además, bordaría el papel) pero con menos pelo, que se secaba las lágrimas de la risa. Sip. ·_· Me gusta cómo eres. Ven por aquí - me puso un brazo por encima de los hombros (¬¬ quítame las manos de encima. quítamelas, quítamelas ¡¡¡quítamelaaaaaaas!!!) Me guió por un pasillo largo, con moqueta roja, paredes recubiertas de madera rojiza. Miré hacia Malfoy padre y Malfoy hijo, que les salía humo por las orejas y les saqué la lengua. Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a un despacho decorado con buen gusto (el tío será malo pero tiene estilo.) - Siéntate ahí - Me senté en un peazo de sillón tapizado con piel y mi cámara se colocó a mi espalda. Voldemort se sentó al otro lado de una preciosa mesa de ébano y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra (muy al estilo de Sharon Stone. puaj. tendré pesadillas por el resto de la semana.) - Pregunta lo que quieras - Colagusano colocó un caballete con un cuaderno inmenso detrás de Voldemort, cuatro mortífagos se pusieron junto a él, dos a cada lado - Venga. Ô_o. - Malfoy me dio un golpecito (me salió un moretón.) con su bastón - ¡¡¡Como vuelvas a tocarme con ese puto bastón te lo meto por el culo!!! - Voldemort se rió - ¬¬ no tiene gracia. - Malfoy y yo nos miramos y casi salta por los aires el techo de la habitación. Mi cámara me dio la vuelta y miré a Voldemort - Bueno - carraspeé - ¿Qué tiene de interesante ser mortífago? - Voldemort se levantó de la silla, la hizo desaparecer, los cuatro mortífagos se dieron la vuelta y de pronto comenzó a sonar una musiquilla extraña, los mortífagos se arrancaron las capas y vi a cuatro chicos vestidos con trajecito a rayas, sombrerito y bastón (como Dick van Dyke en Mary Poppins) que se pusieron a bailar a ambos lados del caballete. Voldemort se apoyó en el escritorio y con un movimiento de varita levantó la primera hoja del block. Una calavera verde con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca era la portada de la presentación (en mi opinión, un sistema un tanto anticuado, con un portátil, un proyector y el power point (propiedad de Bill Gates) se hacen unas presentaciones de p*** madre). Estaba rodeada por un círculo rojo sangre y en letras blancas estaba escrito "Death Eaters Inc. Si tienes muggles, nosotros te los quitamos de en medio" - ¬¬UUUU Ese es el lema de nuestro grupo. Si tienes muggles que eliminar, lo hacemos por ti - pasó otra página. Me acomodé en el sillón, esto iba a ser divertido. - Sólo en Inglaterra hay un volumen de muggles superior al de magos en un 27'19 %. Esto hace que los magos, tarde o temprano, tengan que unirse a los muggles para reproducirse. Para evitar esto, nació la compañía Death Eaters Inc (o en castellano, Mortífagos S.A) - otra página - Somos muchos en todo el mundo, al menos 400000 en toda Europa, más de un millón en total, pero no somos suficientes, los Aurores nos están exterminando, por eso necesitamos nuevos reclutas en nuestras filas y para ello he creado actividades que ayudarán a atraer más adeptos - pasó a una página en la que había un dibujo de un balneario - Disponemos de cinco balnearios en Inglaterra, tres en España, otros cuatro en Francia y dos en Alemania - un campo de golf - Tenemos clubes de campo por todo Estados Unidos y también puertos con yates a disposición de los mortífagos que deseen usarlos. También tenemos hoteles en Mónaco, Las Vegas, Ibiza, Benidorm (para nuestro mortífagos más veteranos), Marbella (que con la inestimable ayuda de Pocholo el Zumbao acabamos con grandes cantidades de muggles en las discotecas y fiestas nocturnas), California, Florida, Cancún (donde en este momento se encuentra Curro el Viajero) y otras islas paradisiacas para disfrute de nuestros empleados. También existen cursillos para mortífagos que permiten avanzar en el estudio de las Artes Oscuras y los nuevos descubrimientos hechos por nuestro selecto grupo de investigadores. Todo completamente gratuito, tan sólo deberá abonar la módica cantidad de dos galeones y cuatro sickles por los gastos de envío del conjunto de túnica y máscara mortífaga y el grabado de la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo y además recibirá una camiseta promocional con el logo de Death Eaters Inc. Aparte de todo esto, el mayor beneficio que nuestros empleados pueden obtener de esto, es la satisfacción de haber torturado y asesinado a uno de esos molestos muggles que dejan que sus perritos hagan sus necesidades en nuestros jardines, uno de esos que nos roban el periódico o ponen el aspersor del jardín de tal forma que siempre nos empapa y embarra el camino a nuestras casas o a esa estúpida que se nos cuela en la cola del supermercado - miró directamente a la cámara - Si le molestan esos muggles, a qué espera, únase a Death Eaters Inc - la música terminó y los bailarines cayeron exhaustos al suelo, de rodillas y agitando hacia delante el sombrero. Voldemort me miró - ¿Y bien, qué te ha parecido? ·_· . - sin palabras. Carraspeé y miré a Voldemort - In. teresante. Ô_Ô ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? No. todo. resuelto. gracias. - me levanté con ayuda de mi cámara, que estaba tan alucinado como yo - Pronto emitirán el vídeo por todo el mundo. Muchas gracias por su colaboración. ¿No deseas que te hagamos la marca en el brazo? - escondí mis brazos debajo de la túnica. No, gracias, suficiente tengo con mis alergias, como para que encima tenga en mi brazo eso. seguro que me sale un sarpullido. Al menos acepta esta camiseta promocional - me dio una camiseta negra con la marca tenebrosa en la parte delantera. Muchas gracias - miré la camiseta Si voy con esto por la calle seguro que los del Ministerio me meten en Azkaban. - salimos y regresamos a la habitación de la chimenea. Estreché la mano con Voldemort (por Reyes le regalaré unos guantes y un vale para diez sesiones de rayos UVA, a ver si se pone moreno. y también unas lentillas de color normal, que también le hacen falta.) y cogí polvos Flu. Ya en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco se marchó, y miré al cámara - Esto ha sido todo, espero que la oferta de Lord Voldemort les haya despertado el gusanillo de ser mortífago. Para todos ustedes, Edeiël Okita, desde la Mansión Malfoy. Adiós.  
  
Después envié al cámara a la furgoneta y yo me fui con Lucius Malfoy a hacer una escenita de esas de cuarenta y cinco rombos en su habitación. JUASJUASJUAS  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, va, es una paranoia estúpida, pero es que estoy muy aburrida. yo solita en casa, sin poder ir a ningún sitio por culpa de la alergia (¡¡atchús!!), sin dinero ni billete de autobús. Y se me olvidaba, sin internet. Empiezo a desvariar. Muchas gracias por haber leído esto.  
  
PD: La longitud de la varita de Lucius Malfoy es directamente proporcional a la longitud del palo de su escoba de carreras (a ver que os pensábais, que el comentario se iba a quedar en el aire ¿no? Juas, pues no XDDD)  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin (o Edeiël Okita)  
sábado, 31 de mayo de 2003 


End file.
